Tan parecida a tu abuela Lily!
by AlecsNott
Summary: Siempre fue su pequeña, y sabia sobre todo que era un calco idéntico a su abuela. Pero Harry Potter no sabia que tantas similitudes llevarían a su nenita a encontrar el amor en quien menos esperaban, y de la misma forma que había echo su propia madre hace tantos años...


-No pasará mucho tiempo, y también tú iras, -le dijo Harry.

-Dos años, -resopló Lily-. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!

Los transeúntes miraban curiosamente a las lechuzas mientras la familia se abría paso hasta la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Albus llegó hasta Harry por encima del clamor que les rodeaba; sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche.

-¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin!

-¡James, dale un respiro! -dijo Ginny.

-Yo solo digo que podría ser, -dijo James, sonriendo a su hermano menor-. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth...

Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y se quedó en silencio.

Los cinco Potters se aproximaron a la barrera.

-Creo que esos son ellos, Al, -dijo Ginny de repente.

Un grupo de cuatro personas emergió de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Harry, Ginny, Lily, y Albus llegaron justo ante ellos.

-Hola, -dijo Albus, que sonaba inmensamente aliviado.

Rose, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió.

-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, -dijo Ron- pero sin presiones.

-¡Ron!

Lily y Hugo rieron, y prefirieron salir a jugar en la estación, de un momento a otro no supieron como pero se separaron y la pequeña Lily deambulo sola por ese enorme anden en busca de su primo.

-No lo dice en serio, -dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de Harry, asintió discretamente hacia un punto a unas cincuenta yardas de distancia. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y tres personas estaban de pie en un espacio libre de la cambiante niebla.

-Mira quién está ahí.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijo, con un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta la garganta.

Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada la barbilla puntiaguda.

Su hijo se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry. Draco captó un vistazo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole, asintió cortésmente, y se alejó.

-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, -dijo Ron por la bajo-. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.

-Ron, por amor de Dios, -dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida-. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!

-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca les perdonaría que se casaran con un sangre pura. Y tu dile lo mismo a tu hermana James.

-Claro tío, no dejare que se acerquen a Malfoy-

-Muy bien sobrino-

En ese momento el señor potter dejo de prestar atención a la conversación que tenían para observar como una pequeña pelirroja chocaba con el que seria el hijo de su mayor enemigo en sus años de colegio, Malfoy.

Corrió para auxiliar a su pequeña pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejo helado en su sitio.

La pequeña Lily seguía en búsqueda de su primo, totalmente distraída así que paso desapercibido que un chico dejo su maleta en el suelo, este factor sumado a su falta de destreza para esquivar objetos provoco que tambaleara al tropezar con la maleta y por consiguiente chocara con una persona que pasaba frente a ella. Por suerte para la pequeña el joven con quien se encontró tuvo la suficiente habilidad para tomarla de la cintura y jalarla hacia el antes de que tocar el suelo

-Estas bien?- Pregunto aquel chico. La pelirroja no pudo evitar ver sus facciones frías, sus ojos grises y sus cabellos platinados que brillaban con la luz y por un breve instante sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Si, me encuentro perfectamente, te agradezco-Respondió la pequeña. El joven la veía con clara curiosidad marcada en su semblante, primero aprecio sus facciones infantiles, su cabello largo y rojo para terminar perdido en unos ojos entre verdosos y avellana

El joven se percato de el sonrojo de la chica y cayo en cuenta de que aun la sujetaba de la cintura, rápidamente rompió el agarre y ambos soltaron el aire que habían estado reteniendo.

-Soy Lily- Expreso la pelirroja para enseguida extender su mando derecha hacia el platinado

-Soy Scorpius- Respondió el ojigris imitando la acción de la chica. Lo que no sabían es que en esos momentos alguien observaba todo lo ocurrido con claro desconcierto.

-Varias imágenes llegaron a la cabeza de Harry Potter, imágenes que jamás vivió, momento que no presencio en persona, memorias que no eran suyas…..En ese momento sentía que viajaba a un pasado que no le pertenecía, ahora veía con los ojos del que alguna vez fue su profesor de Pociones….

-Soy James- Expreso el azabache para enseguida extender su mando derecha hacia la pelirroja

-Soy Lily-Respondió una niña parecida a su hija que en ese momento poseía una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

En ese momento lo comprendió, sabia el final de esta historia y no le agradaba nada, pero no podía interferir. Comprendía que su hija era solo una nena y ella aun no podía imaginar lo que en su corazón comenzaría a surgir con el tiempo, pero para el desde que los observo y vio la misma mirada de su madre en su hija, en su mente se aclaro todo….

-La historia se repite- Susurro en un largo suspiro el niño que vivió siendo escuchado únicamente por su esposa que en ese momento acariciaba su brazo y captaba la mirada de su marido.

-Aun no sucede nada, lo sabes no?-Indago con preocupación

-Pero sucederá- Respondió este con un deje de preocupación y tristeza

-Aun es una niña, y en este momento tu eres el único hombre en su vida, en algún momento se enamorara y tu tendrás que aceptar que exista alguien mas en su corazón aparte de ti-

-No quiero que eso suceda, es mi niña-

-Vaya creí que recriminarías mas por el echo de que es un Malfoy que por otra cosa, me sorprende que sea por tus celos de padre- Contesta con humor su esposa

-Mi relación con Malfoy nunca fue la mejor, pero sabes porque no me molesta el echo de que sea el?-

La joven madre solo lo observo con clara curiosidad y espero a que su marido la ilustrara con palabras mas claras.

…-El chico tiene la misma mirada que tenia mi padre al ver por primera vez a mi madre en esa estación hace tantos años-

La pequeños que se encontraban platicando en esa estación se percataron de que faltaba poco para que el expresso iniciara su marcha.

-Te veré de nuevo?- Pregunto con inseguridad el joven platinado

-Te aburrirás de mi en dos años- Espeto la pelirroja mientras le deba un beso en la mejilla al chico

Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Harry antes de dar media vuelta a reencontrarse con su familia, que ahora despedía a Albus y Rose.

-uff… la que me espera- Dijo el niño que vivo mientras veía llegar a una alegre Lily, siendo escuchado por su siempre fiel amigo Ron Weasley, este con una curiosidad palpable, pregunto que sucedía. Su hermana fue la que en una carcajada contenida le respondió

-Ay Ronnie, creo que a mi hija le gusta llevarte la contraria tanto como a mi entusiasmaba.


End file.
